Shiver
by Faith.l
Summary: A partir daquele dia eu passei a ser mais do que apenas o filho único de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy, eu era também o futuro daquela família. [LuciusNarcissa] Primeiro lugar no I Challenge Família Malfoy do 3V


**Autora**: Faith  
**Sinopse**: _A partir daquele dia eu passei a ser mais do que apenas o filho único de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy, eu era também o futuro daquela família_.  
**Shipper**: Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy  
**Classificação**: NC-17

**Gênero**: Drama/Angst  
**Spoilers**: 6  
**Status**: Completa  
**Idioma**: Português

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, infelizmente.

* * *

**N/A: **A fic é dividida em três partes que representam o ponto de vista de um dos personagens (Narcissa, Lucius e Draco) sobre a história da família. 

**Shiver**

**Narcissa**

Junto com o medo vinha a dor. Dois sentimentos constantemente presentes na minha vida, um seguido do outro, como se fossem unidos por um laço invisível. E provavelmente eram, assim como decepção que acompanhava a família, Lucius que vinha junto com a vida adulta e o desespero que vinha com impotência. Sempre tive medo de não poder ter o que queria, e não tive coragem de impedir quando vi que estava perdendo tudo o que tinha.

O que eu tinha, afinal? Draco, Lucius e Bellatrix.

O álcool apareceu há dois anos, infelizmente. A lembrança mais marcante que tenho do meu pai é a bebida, não é um costume que eu goste de compartilhar. Mas as coisas simplesmente acontecem e, quando você não tem força o suficiente para impedir, faz tudo que pode para se enganar. No começo, o whisky era minha última saída, uma mentira na qual eu mergulhava quase por inteira. Quase, pois precisava continuar consciente, nem que fosse com apenas um pingo de razão e sanidade nos pensamentos, e era isso que fazia. Não me entreguei totalmente ao vício porque ainda tinha esperança de que as coisas voltassem ao normal.

Agora beber já se tornou um ato mecânico, como todos os outros.

O medo sumiu por um instante quando Lucius me pediu em casamento. A coisa que eu mais queria era prolongar aqueles segundos por toda a minha vida. Era um alívio que eu não estava acostumada a sentir, era bom. A certeza de que aquele era o homem da minha vida e que eu seria feliz para sempre, como queria.

Disse-me que eu não combinava com anéis quando me deu um colar, em nosso noivado. Eu gostei. Não gostava dos anéis que usava e aquele colar brilhava mais que todos eles. A pequena cobra enrolada em seu próprio corpo me deixava mais forte, como se me purificasse, ainda que nunca tenha sido capaz de levar toda a dor embora. Era de prata, porque _a prata não é arrogante como o ouro_, ele dizia, _é o metal mais bonito de todos e não precisa valer mais para que todos o percebam._

Lucius não tirava os olhos dos meus enquanto me despia. Passava as mãos pelo meu cabelo e os alisava até chegar ao ombro, subindo depois para o pescoço. Eu colocava as mãos em seu peito quando me arrepiava. Me encolhia em seus braços enquanto suas mãos percorriam todo o caminho das costas até a cintura, e me afastava quando voltavam a subir pela minha barriga, roçavam em meus seios e chegavam até meu rosto, me puxando para o beijo. Eu perdia o fôlego e o puxava mais para perto, cobrindo seu peito de beijos enquanto o despia também.

Os cabelos, do mesmo tom de loiro, se misturavam e os nossos corações batiam forte no mesmo ritmo. Antes de me deitar na cama, ele acariciava e beijava meus seios, deixando um suspiro longo sair da minha boca, para depois me beijar novamente. Nossas mãos se entrelaçavam com força quando nos segurávamos para não gritar, os corpos quentes implorando por mais contato. No fim nós dormíamos enlaçados em um abraço forte, minha cabeça encostada em seu peito, um leve sorriso nos lábios. Uma noite sem medo e sem dor, só a certeza da felicidade.

Aquela noite foi a mais feliz de toda minha vida, competindo apenas com o nascimento de Draco. Fiz questão de usar o colar durante todo o ato e nunca mais o tirei.

O casamento foi junto com a minha festa de dezoito anos. Um mar de convidados em Grimmauld Place: pessoas que eu só conhecia de vista, a família de Lucius, infinitamente superior à minha em riqueza e elegância. Enquanto eu conversava com Bellatrix, ele falava com ex-colegas de Hogwarts, o rosto sério e urgente. Naquela época eu ainda não sabia exatamente qual era o assunto das conversas, mas não gostava do que via no rosto de Lucius quando ele se encontrava com aqueles homens. Procurava me distrair e não pensar no assunto, contudo.

Bella estava com dezesseis anos e já era uma perfeita adulta. Sempre invejei sua aparência; sua beleza não era delicada como a minha, ela conseguia intimidar as pessoas apenas com o olhar. Admirava o modo como, sentada ao meu lado, ela olhava para Sirius, escondendo com perfeição tudo que sentia pelo nosso primo. Eu era a única que conhecia seu segredo, pois somente eu que a conhecia perfeitamente.

Nunca disse nada, esperava que ela tomasse a iniciativa, como se tivéssemos feito um acordo silencioso. Quando pedisse minha opinião, diria que se sentir atraída pelo primo, quatro anos mais novo, era loucura, e nós sabíamos muito bem que nossa família não precisava de mais brigas e desentendimentos. Mas apoiaria qualquer decisão que ela tomasse.

Sorri quando vi que Sirius também a olhava discretamente. Queria ter essa cumplicidade com Lucius. Por mais que me amasse, e eu sabia que amava, ele era sério demais para demonstrar qualquer tipo de carinho e afeto por alguém. Naquela noite, pensei em perguntar sobre o que tanto ele falava com seus colegas, mas tive medo. Tudo podia ser diferente hoje se, naquele dia, e em vários outros momentos da minha vida, eu tivesse um pouco mais de coragem. Mas não se pode mudar o passado, não sem causar danos maiores.

Muita coisa pode acontecer em dois anos. Sai de casa, tive que me acostumar à Mansão Malfoy - assim como a família, superior à minha, em conforto e tamanho, - aprendi a ser uma esposa. Uma esposa não perguntava sobre o trabalho do marido, devia satisfazê-lo em todos os aspectos e, acima de tudo, devia carregar o fruto da sua união, gerando um filho.

Já estávamos tentando por dois anos, sem obter nenhum resultado. Lucius não dava mais atenção para mim como quando namorávamos ou logo após o casamento. Conforme o tempo passava, ele ficava cada vez mais nervoso e preocupado, sem me dizer o que acontecia. Aquilo doía. Doía a ponto de me fazer chorar quase todas as noites, implorando a todos os deuses que me dessem mais força, que me dessem um filho. Sentia que não tinha mais nada a que me agarrar, estava sozinha em toda aquela dor, sempre temendo o dia seguinte quando ia me deitar.

Rodolphus Lestrange pediu a mão de Bellatrix ao nosso pai quando ela estava no último ano de Hogwarts. Lestrange era influente, rico, sangue-puro, era o suficiente. Foi como se a luz de Bellatrix se apagasse. Um ano antes ela me contara sobre Sirius, dizendo que sabia que eu havia percebido o que acontecia. No começo era muito divertido, segundo ela, mas depois ele foi se tornando cada vez mais amigo daquele garoto, Potter, e as coisas mudaram. Para ela, não para ele, eu sabia. Bella ficara arrasada quando Sirius fora selecionado para a Grifinória, mas não esperava que isso fosse acender um espírito rebelde dentro dele. O noivado com Lestrange a mudou completamente.

Como o meu, o casamento foi junto com seu aniversário de dezoito anos. Bella não estava feliz nem triste, não demonstrava nenhuma emoção verdadeira, apenas estampava um sorriso extremamente falso no rosto, em que todos acreditavam. Sentada em um banco mais afastado, observei Sirius em pé, vendo a festa de longe. Ele segurava um copo de vinho com uma mão, a outra escondida dentro do bolso. Com apenas quatorze anos, expressava mais sentimento que eu jamais conseguiria expressar em toda a vida. Mais uma vez, invejei o romance dos dois; por mais errado que fosse, era cheio de coragem. Era tudo o que eu queria ter.

Minha irmã não falou comigo durante dias após a cerimônia, foi me ver, porém, três semanas depois, dizendo que tinha algo muito importante para me contar. Estava extremamente preocupada, uma urgência queimando em seus olhos. Em meu quarto, Bellatrix chorou quando me mostrou a marca negra em seu braço. Foi a primeira vez que vi minha irmã chorar, aquilo tocou meu coração e eu soube que não era nada fácil ser Bellatrix Black. Lestrange, agora.

Depois de se acalmar, Bella contou que aquela era a marca dos Comensais da Morte, seguidores de Voldemort, que Lucius também tinha uma e que a guerra estava prestes a estourar a qualquer momento. Senti meu coração parar cada vez que ela falava. Então era isso que Lucius escondia de mim, era isso que estava o _roubando_ de mim, pouco a pouco, fazendo com que me tratasse com indiferença. Isso e o fato de que eu não conseguia ter um filho dele.

A dor voltou mais forte que nunca. Chorei e agora era Bellatrix quem me consolava. Em pouco tempo, eu perderia meu marido completamente, minha vida - a vida feliz que eu tanto desejei ao lado dele, - minha irmã mais querida e perderia o filho, que eu já não tinha mais esperanças de ter.

Foi o que aconteceu. Voldemort roubou-os de mim, um por um, sem que eu conseguisse mover um dedo para impedir.

Como Bellatrix bem dissera, a guerra estourou em pouco tempo. Lucius não podia mais me esconder que fazia parte daquilo, que estava torturando e matando pessoas. Não precisei contar a ele que sabia de tudo, apenas um olhar bastou para que ele soubesse. Olhou para mim quando chegou em casa de madrugada. Eu estava sentada na cama, acordada e angustiada demais para conseguir dormir. Abaixou a cabeça quando viu o pedido explícito em meus olhos e sentou-se, aparentando cansaço. _"Por favor, Lucius, me diga que estou enganada"_, era o que eu pedia. E foi o que ele negou, balançando a cabeça com os olhos fechados e deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto.

Aquela imagem me atraiu terrivelmente. O homem forte e orgulhoso que era, desmoronando na minha frente. Eu amava suas fraquezas, assim como - e talvez até mais que - suas virtudes. Perdoei as mentiras e as indiferenças, no momento só via o homem maravilhoso com quem havia me casado. Fiquei de joelhos e fui até ele, passando os braços por seu pescoço e beijando-lhe o rosto. Ainda de olhos fechados, ele sorriu e enlaçou minha cintura, os braços fortes passando a segurança que eu tanto pedia. Como quando éramos namorados, tirou minha camisola enquanto beijava meu pescoço. Eu sorria diante àquele conhecido arrepio, puxando-o pelos ombros e rindo quando caímos na cama. Foi tão maravilhoso quanto era antes de todos aqueles problemas aparecerem.

Lucius dormiu em meus ombros enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos, a outra mão segurando forte o pingente com a pequena cobra de prata. Minhas duas maiores fontes de força, que me faziam ter esperança, mesmo com todas as desgraças. A única coisa que eu queria era me agarrar aos dois até que tudo aquilo terminasse. Como gostaria que isso fosse possível.

Agüentei os anos seguintes da guerra. Tinha um medo mortal de que alguma coisa acontecesse com Lucius, quase não dormia, esperando por ele todas as noites. Acompanhava e ficava horrorizada todos os dias com as notícias, tentava não pensar no homem que eu amava torturando famílias inocentes e matando quem quer que aparecesse em seu caminho. Quando ele chegava em casa, geralmente de madrugada, nós dormíamos juntos e eu me sentia forte novamente, para acordar com o medo e dor de sempre no dia seguinte.

Vi Bellatrix se tornar uma das Comensais favoritas de Voldemort, ao mesmo tempo em que se tornava uma pessoa totalmente diferente, sem emoção nenhuma, seca, irônica e disposta a matar qualquer coisa que visse pela frente. Vi Andrômeda - com quem nunca tive muito contato, pela diferença de idade, - se envolver com um trouxa e ser apagada da árvore genealógica da família por causa disso. Vi a mesma coisa acontecer com Sirius, após ele fugir de casa, devido a inúmeras brigas com os pais. Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, eu ficava em casa, agoniada, esperando.

Esperando por uma coisa que veio quatro anos depois, que estávamos esperando havia muito tempo. Quando descobri que estava grávida, senti todo o ar saindo dos meus pulmões e as lágrimas vieram logo que recuperei o fôlego. Mandei uma coruja para Bellatrix, que foi me visitar no dia seguinte. Sorriu quando lhe dei a notícia, mas eu podia ver que o sorriso não era verdadeiro. Havia perdido minha irmã há muito tempo. Mandei outra coruja para meus pais, que responderam secos, como agiam normalmente. A única pessoa que teve a reação que eu queria foi Lucius. Mais uma vez, tivemos uma noite maravilhosa, e pela primeira vez nós tínhamos um motivo para comemorar.

Porém, toda minha felicidade durou pouco. Logo no primeiro mês senti dores terríveis em todo o corpo, dores que me acompanharam durante toda a gravidez. Fiquei quase todos os nove meses na cama, sem passar um dia em que não tivesse dor. Por várias vezes, desejei perder o bebê e em quase todas essas vezes, achei que isso realmente fosse acontecer. Era covarde e não queria mais sentir a dor. Queria que tudo aquilo terminasse logo, poder andar pela casa novamente, mesmo que agoniada e preocupada com Lucius.

Estive perto de morrer quando a situação ficou mais crítica. Lucius trouxe uma parteira de sua família para ficar comigo durante todo o tempo, era realmente melhor ter alguém por perto. Mas eu nem imaginava como sofreria durante o parto. Foi nessa hora que corri o maior risco de vida, não só eu como o bebê também. As complicações eram infinitas, as dores também. Tudo pareceu durar uma eternidade.

Ao segurar meu filho pela primeira vez, senti uma emoção tão forte que só fui capaz de sorrir. Olhei para o homem ao meu lado, pai do bebê que segurava nos braços, e sorri. Ele sorriu de volta, passando as mãos por meus cabelos. Perguntei qual nome nosso filho deveria receber e ele não pensou muito para responder. _Draco. Vai se chamar Draco Malfoy, _foi o que disse com o maior orgulho e alegria que podia ter naquele momento.

O primeiro ano de Draco foi o pior de toda a guerra. Havia espiões por todo o lado e ninguém sabia em quem podia confiar. Foi também o período de maior baixas; fora as milhares de pessoas conhecidas que morriam, minha família toda definhou diante Voldemort. Regulus, meu primo mais novo, morreu pelas próprias mãos do Lord; ninguém nunca teve mais nenhuma notícia de Andrômeda, não sabíamos nem se estava ou não viva; Sirius continuava metido com os Potter, lutando do outro lado, e Bellatrix estava em um estado próximo ao descontrole, tamanha era sua devoção. Eu continuava não saindo de casa, agora tinha motivos para ficar na mansão; Draco precisava de mim. Eu tinha um filho e precisava cuidar dele.

Contudo, quando menos esperávamos, Voldemort perdeu seus poderes e sumiu do mundo quando tentou matar o último Potter, o filho do casal. Aconteceram várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, sem que pudéssemos parar e pensar sobre aquilo. Sirius e Bellatrix foram parar em Azkaban, um por trair seus amigos e explodir uma rua cheia de trouxas, outra por ser Comensal. Junto com eles, a maioria dos Comensais também foi presa, Rodolphus inclusive. Lucius só não foi preso por ser extremamente rico e ter contatos suficientes no Ministério. Pronto, era o fim. Draco teria uma infância perfeita, eu tomaria conta disso. Cresceria, formaria uma família e seria tudo como eu planejava com Lucius. Nós seríamos felizes.

E fomos, durante dez anos. Foram os dez melhores anos de toda a minha vida. Ver Draco crescer, brincar com ele e passar todos os dias ao lado de Lucius. Eu sentia que as coisas ainda não tinham acabado, Lucius ainda ficava preocupado e distante algumas vezes, mas resolvi não me importar com isso. Outro erro.

As coisas ruins sempre acontecem quando nós menos esperamos, eu tinha experiência suficiente para saber disso. Daquela vez não foi diferente. Quando colocamos Draco no trem e ele partiu para Hogwarts, foi como se toda minha paz estivesse se esvaindo. De repente a casa ficou vazia, toda a alegria que transbordava de todos os lados quando ele estava lá, sumiu. Por mais iluminação que tivéssemos, os cômodos eram sempre escuros, em qualquer hora do dia.

Como se não bastasse, Voldemort conseguiu entrar na escola e estava recuperando suas forças para poder então, recuperar seu corpo. Assim que fiquei sabendo, quis trazer Draco para casa imediatamente, onde ele ficaria seguro perto de mim. Lucius me garantia que estava tudo bem, que nosso filho estava perfeitamente seguro em Hogwarts e eu não tinha com o que me preocupar. Eu não acreditava e vivi em agonia por mais quatro anos. Quando Voldemort realmente recuperou seu corpo e matou um garoto, colega de Draco na escola, eu entrei em desespero. Era a primeira morte de muitas outras, tudo ia voltar a ser como era antes daqueles anos de sossego.

Eu não tinha como voltar ao estado de antes, além de Lucius, tinha Draco com quem me preocupar. Comecei a beber e a bebida me ajudava a esquecer e fugir de tudo por algum tempo. Agora eu sou prisioneira dela e não me importo mais.

Sirius fugiu de Azkaban há três anos, Bellatrix também fugiu junto com outros Comensais e o matou no ano passado. Perguntei se ela não se arrependia, _Não posso me arrepender de fazer a coisa certa, _foi o que me respondeu. Percebi que não restava mais esperança nenhuma, para os outros e para mim. Lucius foi preso na mesma noite em que Sirius morreu. Na mesma noite em que eu estava tão anestesiada pelo álcool, que não tive chances de processar o que Bellatrix me falava. Pensei que minha vida tinha acabado quando acordei no dia seguinte e me lembrei de tudo. Agora eu vejo que minha vida acabou muito antes de tudo aquilo acontecer.

A única coisa que eu tinha era Draco, mas eu não pude protegê-lo e ele se foi, assim como Bellatrix e Lucius. Ele recebeu a marca negra, idêntica à de Bella - Lucius nunca me mostrou a dele, e eu sempre tive o cuidado de não olhar para o seu braço, - e junto com ela, a missão de matar Dumbledore.

Pedi para Snape tomar conta dele, não deixar que nada acontecesse, fazer o trabalho por Draco, caso ele não conseguisse. Snape era amigo de Lucius, sempre foi muito bom comigo, fez o que eu estava pedindo. Não foi Draco quem matou o diretor da escola, isso me deixou aliviada, não queria que meu filho fosse um assassino assim como o pai. Porém, por motivos de segurança, eu suponho, ele nunca voltou para casa. O último sinal que tive do meu filho foi um bilhete que recebi uma semana depois.

_Mãe, eu estou bem por enquanto. Não posso escrever muito, não podemos correr nenhum risco. Espero que você esteja bem, Snape está dizendo que não precisa se preocupar. Te amo, Draco._

E aqui estou eu agora, sozinha, segurando um copo de whisky e esperando notícias. O escritório de Lucius parece ser grande demais para mim, ao mesmo tempo em que as paredes quase me sufocam. Não tenho mais medo, já não sinto a dor, mas ainda não tenho coragem para sair de casa e procurar minha família, fazer com que todos fiquem bem. Cheguei ao ponto de achar que mereço viver dessa maneira, mereço sofrer e ver todos indo embora para depois morrer sozinha, por nunca ter tido coragem de lutar pelas pessoas que eu amei.

Ainda uso o colar que Lucius me deu, mas hoje a cobra tem um olhar acusador, como se eu fosse a culpada por tudo que aconteceu. Talvez eu seja, isso não importa mais.

* * *

**Lucius**

Narcissa e Draco quase morreram na hora do parto, por pouco eu não perdi a mulher e o filho que esperei por tanto tempo. Foram longos minutos andando de um lado para o outro do corredor, parando de tempos em tempos diante da porta do quarto onde Narcissa estava trancada com a parteira e mais duas mulheres. Minha garganta fechava a cada grito que ela dava, eu estava apavorado. Uma eternidade se passou até que uma das mulheres abriu a porta e falou que eu podia entrar. Ver Narcissa segurando nosso filho nos braços e sorrindo para ele fez todo o nervosismo me abandonar, como se nunca tivesse me feito tremer e suar frio alguns minutos antes.

Agora, olhando para Draco, dormindo no berço, a expressão mais tranqüila que uma criança pode ter, me lembro da minha infância. De como meu pai me criou, me ensinou a ser um homem e a defender o nome e a honra da minha família em qualquer situação. Faria qualquer coisa para fazer o mesmo com Draco sem que ele me odeie daqui alguns anos, mas não sei se consigo.

_A igreja era imensa e se estendia por todo o terreno entre as duas ruas de pedra que cruzavam a pracinha. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu sai escondido de casa só para sentar em um banco da praça e olhar aquela construção. Nunca tive coragem de entrar até aquele dia. Tinha brigado com meu pai, para variar, e pulei a janela do meu quarto quando ele me trancou lá dentro. Àquela altura, minha mãe já sabia das minhas fugas para ir até a Igreja. Eu podia ficar até anoitecer fora de casa que ela despistaria meu pai._

_Atravessei as enormes portas que ficavam abertas durante todo o dia, arregalando os olhos ao ver os vitrais que davam formas e cores diferentes à luz que vinha de fora. A visão que eu tinha do exterior não fazia jus à beleza daquele lugar. O teto era todo ilustrado com imagens celestiais que deixavam de boca aberta qualquer pessoa que olhasse para cima. Aqui e ali, estátuas e ornamentos se erguiam com imponência, fazendo-me sentir menor do que era. Prendi a respiração quando cheguei ao altar. Tudo ali era branco e dourado, as toalhas bordadas com a maior delicadeza e precisão. O homem crucificado pendia do teto, usando uma coroa de espinhos e olhando para baixo com uma expressão de dor e ternura. Mais tarde eu perguntei a minha mãe sobre aquele homem e ela não quis me responder. Disse-me que não sabia e que era melhor que eu deixasse de fazer perguntas daquele tipo, meu pai poderia não gostar. Ela tinha razão, afinal, aquela era uma religião de trouxas. Mesmo assim, eu admirava o homem do teto, como passei a chamá-lo._

_Não percebi uma mulher que se aproximou de mim. Ela tocou meu ombro ao mesmo tempo em que perguntou se eu precisava de alguma ajuda. Virei-me assustado e sai correndo sem responder. Só parei quando já estava fora da Igreja, ofegando e com uma dor intensa nas costelas. Ergui as vestes e vi que os hematomas recentes se misturavam com os mais antigos em uma mancha roxa e verde amarelada. Estava acostumado a apanhar do meu pai, mas nunca me acostumava à dor._

_Depois daquele dia eu voltei algumas vezes para ter certeza que não tinha imaginado tudo. Mas meu pai finalmente descobriu sobre minhas fugas e sobre o lugar para onde eu ia, o que me rendeu mais uma dose de surras. Nunca mais passei perto da Igreja, só a via da janela do meu quarto, encoberta por árvores. Com o tempo acabei esquecendo da tranqüilidade que sentia quando olhava para ela, passei a me preocupar com coisas mais importantes que aquilo, comecei a ouvir e fazer o que meu pai dizia._

Um Malfoy não se preocupa com coisas tolas, e sim em fazer merecer o respeito que deve receber das pessoas. Meu pai dizia que não adianta ter um nome se você não age de acordo. Tudo ficou mais fácil desde que eu aprendi que nada de ruim aconteceria comigo se eu o obedecesse. Era bem melhor esconder meus sentimentos ao invés de apanhar por causa deles.

_A mulher mais linda que eu já havia conhecido estava parada na minha frente. Com uma leve expressão de curiosidade, os lábios entreabertos, uma pequena ruga entre os olhos. Sua beleza chamava a atenção de qualquer um, mas o que mais me encantava em Narcissa eram os fios loiros do seu cabelo. Exatamente iguais aos meus. Ela beirava a perfeição, e eu não me julgava digno de compará-la a mim, de ser igual a ela em um mero detalhe. Achei melhor pensar que eu era abençoado, em vez de ela ser desgraçada por aquela semelhança. O modo como erguia a cabeça para me olhar, a curva do seu pescoço e o brilho dos seus olhos me deixava louco._

_Seu rosto se iluminou quando viu o colar, presente de noivado. Ela era diferente, portanto, não podia usar um anel, uma coisa tão comum. O colar era perfeito, representava tudo que eu via nela e tudo que ela era, seu passado, presente e futuro. Ela disse que nunca deixaria de usá-lo, o que me agradou muito._

Eu já era muito influente quando me casei com Narcissa. Foi nessa época também que Voldemort apareceu. Sua causa me interessava totalmente e eu estive do seu lado desde o começo. Os Black eram importantes para ele, eram puros e tradicionais. Não quis que minha mulher se envolvesse com a guerra, não quis nem que ela ficasse sabendo do que acontecia. Fiz o que pude para esconder a marca negra, as reuniões, os Comensais.

Bellatrix Black era perfeita para os planos do Lord. Assim que se casou com Lestrange e reforçou os laços entre as famílias puras, a convencemos a juntar-se a nós. Não foi difícil, fiquei até surpreso com a rapidez com que tudo aconteceu. Pedi para que não comentasse nada com Narcissa, embora soubesse que era a primeira coisa que ela faria.

"_Por favor, Lucius, me diga que estou enganada"._

_Aquilo doeu mais que qualquer surra que levara do meu pai quando criança. Eu não podia continuar mentindo, seria pior para ela. Fazer aquela mulher sofrer era o pior castigo que eu podia receber. Ela me olhava daquele mesmo jeito que sempre me deixava louco, mas dessa vez tinha algo mais que a pergunta e a curiosidade. Tinha medo naqueles olhos; medo, dor e decepção._

_Fechei os olhos, ela suspirou. Senti seu toque e estendi minhas mãos, abraçando sua cintura. Depositei toda a minha força naquele abraço, não só para ela se sentir melhor, mas para ter certeza que nunca a perderia. Subi minhas mãos pela cintura dela, puxando junto a camisola de seda, enquanto cobria seu pescoço de beijos. Ela sempre se arrepiava e se encolhia junto ao meu peito quando eu fazia isso. Eu sorria e continuava provocando, adorava vê-la desse jeito._

"_Eu ainda não acredito que você é minha, Narcissa"._

_Suspirei, puxando seu rosto contra o meu. Ela me beijou com toda a paixão que tinha. Toda a paixão que tínhamos perdido desde o nosso casamento. Aquilo era tudo que eu queria, ficar ali para sempre, preso nos braços da única mulher que amei. Dormi deitado em seu colo, nossos cabelos se misturaram quando ela se curvou para me beijar. Nossos cabelos sempre se misturavam daquele jeito e quando isso acontecia era como se fossemos uma só pessoa. Era a melhor coisa que fazíamos._

Estava cansado, queria ir me juntar a Narcissa em nosso quarto e dormir, mas não conseguia parar de olhar meu filho. Draco acordou e começou a agitar os braços tentando pegar meus dedos com suas mãozinhas. Sorri, oferecendo meu dedo, que ele apertou com satisfação. Espero que agora, que finalmente temos nosso filho, meu casamento melhore. Com tudo que está acontecendo eu preciso ter a Narcissa do meu lado.

_Estava encolhido ao lado da minha cama, ouvindo os gritos do meu pai e o choro da minha mãe. Ele tinha me espancado e ela tentara impedir, então era a vez dela levar a surra. Meu maior medo era ser igual ele no futuro. Mas não acho que teria coragem de bater em uma mulher, não depois de ouvir minha mãe chorando quase todas as noites e vivendo como se fosse uma escrava do marido. Mamãe sempre me defendeu e sempre pagou o preço por isso, achava que ela era uma mulher corajosa. Um dia eu perguntei por que não fugia de lá e ela respondeu com um ar sereno: "Quem cuidaria de você? Quem te impediria de se tornar exatamente como ele?". Me senti culpado. Agora, sempre que ela apanha e chora, eu me sinto culpado. _

_Esperei até que meu pai saísse do quarto e ela ficasse sozinha para então entrar e me ajoelhar em sua frente. Tinha um corte bem feio em sua bochecha direita, fora os aranhões e vergões nas pernas e nos braços. Ela olhava para o chão, como se estivesse se concentrando em alguma coisa muito interessante; sentava abraçando os joelhos, uma mecha do cabelo loiro quase branco caía pelo rosto. Eu não podia fazer muita coisa, só olhei em seus olhos, chamando sua atenção, e a abracei._

"_Desculpe, mamãe.", sussurrei em seu ouvido._

"_Não, Lucius. Eu peço desculpas", olhou para mim, as lágrimas enchendo e embaçando os olhos, "por não ter coragem o suficiente para te tirar daqui."_

_Eu tinha 14 anos, então._

Draco deu sua primeira risada com quase dois meses de idade. Era uma época complicada, o começo do declínio do Lord das Trevas. Vários Comensais foram presos, Bellatrix Lestrange inclusive. Narcissa não quis conversar sobre isso comigo, respeitei aquela decisão. Era como se a guerra não existisse dentro da nossa casa. Ela não comentava nada sobre isso, e eu a acompanhava. Vivia uma vida quase paralela na Mansão, onde Draco era a única atração de todos os dias.

_Nevava forte no dia em que enterrei minha mãe. Voltei da escola para as férias de Natal e meu pai me deu a notícia. Disse que era pneumonia, ela não foi forte o suficiente e acabou se entregando. Quis matar meu pai quando ouvi aquelas palavras. Como ele se atrevia a falar que minha mãe não era forte o suficiente? Ele não participou do enterro, como eu já esperava. Chamei algumas pessoas de sua família, de quem ela sempre falava, mas só um irmão mais novo apareceu. Não nos conhecíamos, mas ele pareceu sincero quando disse que sentia muito pela morte da irmã._

_No dia após o enterro, e em todos os seguintes, passei um bom tempo ao lado do túmulo, conversando com minha mãe como se ela ainda pudesse me ouvir. Contei tudo que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts, como estava me saindo nas aulas, coisas sem nenhuma importância no momento, mas que ela ficaria muito feliz em saber. Queria que ela estivesse viva, mas não achava que tinha mais tempo para me sentir culpado e triste, precisava construir uma vida._

_Meu pai morreu pouco tempo depois da ascensão de Voldemort. Não voltei para casa para o enterro, apenas dei a ordem aos elfos domésticos e eles enterraram-no ao lado de minha mãe. Voltei para lá um mês após a morte dele. Nunca reparara antes em como a mansão era grande, achei que podia enlouquecer ouvindo meus passos ecoarem nas paredes. Logo descobri que me dedicar totalmente ao Lord me deixava tranqüilo, me fazia sentir como se eu realmente fosse importante para alguma coisa. Sempre quis me sentir assim e em pouco tempo minha devoção e meu trabalho me colocaram no topo da lista dos Comensais mais próximos à Voldemort. Era tudo que meu pai sempre quis que eu conquistasse, prestígio e poder para sustentar o nome Malfoy._

Recebemos a primeira carta de Draco na manhã seguinte à sua chegada a Hogwarts. Narcissa chorou de saudades; eu a abracei, pensando em como nosso filho tinha sorte só por ter tido uma infância completamente diferente da minha. Estava orgulhoso por ter lhe dado tudo que planejara assim que ele nasceu. Vi que nós éramos extremamente parecidos quando li e reli a última linha de sua carta.

_Pai, cuide da mamãe, sim?_

_Para sempre Draco, _pensei quando entreguei a carta para Narcissa ler. Era uma promessa que eu pretendia cumprir.

**

* * *

****Draco**

"O peso que você carrega nos ombros só por ser um Malfoy é enorme. Você tem que se mostrar digno desse nome, trazer orgulho para sua família. Nós merecemos tudo o que temos porque trabalhamos para conseguir manter nossa honra. Temos uma história que é respeitada em nosso mundo, somos influentes e prestigiados, você não deve colocar isso em jogo. Tudo o que fizer trará conseqüências com as quais você terá que lidar, sejam boas ou ruins."

"Agora que está entrando em Hogwarts, seu contato com outros bruxos e outros costumes aumentará significativamente. Sendo meu filho, espero que saiba se relacionar com as pessoas certas e tenha o bom senso de selecionar delicadamente sua turma de amigos. Tudo depende das primeiras impressões e um erro, por menor que seja, pode colocar tudo a perder. Suponho que você teve uma excelente educação e espero que meus esforços tenham valido a pena."

"Então, Draco, você se julga homem o suficiente para enfrentar tudo o que te espera? Acha que é capaz de orgulhar seus pais enquanto estiver na escola?"

Ouvi todo o discurso do meu pai sem nenhuma interrupção, absorvendo cada palavra que ele dizia. Sabia que aquele era um momento importante e que aquela era uma conversa importante, provavelmente a mais importante que já tivera com ele. Cresci rodeado de carinhos, fui paparicado desde que nasci e, logo que comecei a entender as coisas, percebi que carregava um fardo enorme por ser filho único de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy. Tomando muito cuidado para não demonstrar nenhum sinal de hesitação, balancei a cabeça e disse numa voz bem clara: "Sim, papai", ao que ele deu um sorriso e se levantou dizendo que minha mãe me esperava na sala de jantar para me dar os parabéns. Mal tinha me livrado dos lençóis quando a voz dele me fez virar para porta:

"Não se esqueça dessa nossa conversa. Ainda hoje, quando tivermos mais tempo para ficarmos a sós, lhe darei seu presente", balancei novamente a cabeça, fazendo força para não bocejar. É claro que não esqueceria. Ser um Malfoy trazia coisas muito boas, mas também criava expectativas demais sobre a pessoa. E eu nunca fui muito bom sob pressão. Previa esse pequeno discurso do meu pai havia tempos, já estava preparado, de certa forma, para o que ouviria quando fizesse onze anos. Nunca esperei ter medo diante aquelas palavras, mas o que senti ao ouvi-las foi infinitamente superior à sensação de saber que elas chegariam, cedo ou tarde.

Ganhei os parabéns e os presentes da minha mãe quando desci ao seu encontro, e nós passamos toda a manhã juntos, cientes que em breve teríamos pouquíssimo tempo para fazer isso. Não quis lhe contar porque estava um pouco estranho quando perguntou, mas acho que ela sabia muito bem o que era, embora não tenha falado nada. Ninguém nunca falava nada em casa; tudo ficava subentendido, ou era varrido logo para baixo do tapete e tratado aos sussurros, como se as paredes tivessem ouvidos. Talvez tivessem, eu não me importava muito. Não demorava até que a pessoa se acostumasse com as regras da Mansão Malfoy, imagine quando se é criado lá.

Eu estava acostumado àquele clima, aquela tensão quase elétrica que pairava dentro de casa. Talvez até gostasse daquilo. Dava a sensação de que cada cômodo tinha um segredo muito bem guardado dentro de seus limites; histórias muito interessantes que ninguém nunca ficaria sabendo. Afinal, aquela tinha sido a casa de todos os Malfoy desde que posso me lembrar.

Com certeza vários casos sórdidos estavam escondidos embaixo dos tapetes e cravados em cada pedra. Posso confessar que eu era completamente apaixonado pela mansão e pela vida das pessoas que ali moraram um dia. Olhava para o meu pai e tentava imaginar como tinha sido sua infância ali, se ele fora feliz ou não. Ele era um modelo para mim, mais do que devia ser, eu admirava cada traço da sua personalidade e queria, mais do que tudo, ser como ele. Não queria que ele se decepcionasse comigo, prometi para mim mesmo que faria o que fosse preciso para manter o nome Malfoy em Hogwarts. Tinha medo da vergonha que seria sujar nossa reputação, era muita responsabilidade em minhas mãos.

Finalmente nós estávamos sozinhos e tínhamos a tarde toda para fazer o que ele quisesse. Eu sentei em minha poltrona favorita do seu escritório e fiquei em silêncio, sustentando o olhar que ele me lançava do outro lado da escrivaninha.

"Então, o que vou lhe dar esse ano é muito mais importante que qualquer um dos presentes que você tenha ganhado. Significa muito mais que qualquer um deles e representa uma grande responsabilidade, sobre a qual nós já conversamos hoje pela manhã."

Continuei em silêncio, ouvindo e observando enquanto ele tirava o anel com um discreto "M" desenhado sobre a pedra do dedinho da mão direita. Perdi o fôlego quando percebi que aquele era meu presente: o objeto que coroava e tornava reais todos os meus receios. Meu pai girou o anel entre os dedos por um momento, olhando para ele e interrompendo o que estava falando antes, como se tivesse esquecido que eu estava ali. Então ergueu os olhos e voltou a me encarar.

"Draco, esse anel é muito mais do que aparenta ser. Não é nenhum brinquedinho para você ficar exibindo para todo mundo, está entendendo?"

"Claro, pai", respondi sério. Tentava disfarçar meu nervosismo e me convencer de que daria tudo certo. Ele me avaliou por um momento para então continuar:

"Tenho sua palavra de que vai agir como deve?"

"Sim."

"Você conhece mesmo a dimensão de tudo isso? Sabe que é uma coisa séria?"

"Sim."

Voltou os olhos para o anel e observou atentamente a pedra. Parecia ser um grande sacrifício passá-lo para mim, posso imaginar seus motivos. Finalmente suspirou e estendeu a mão.

"Feliz aniversário, meu filho."

"Obrigado, pai", recebi a pedra e coloquei-a no dedo. "Não vou te decepcionar."

Ele me respondeu apenas com um sorriso. A partir daquele dia eu passei a ser mais do que apenas o filho único de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy, eu era também o futuro daquela família.

Depois que o Lorde voltou, nossa casa se infestou de Comensais da Morte. Eu estava acostumado com alguns, os mais íntimos do meu pai, que apareciam vez ou outra para um jantar ou uma palavrinha com ele. Mas era como se a mansão fosse o quartel general deles, onde todos se encontravam e eram realizadas as reuniões.

Meu pai era o mais elegante de todos, a maioria era grossa e não prestava muita atenção em modos e educação. Também achava eles bem assustadores, evitava chegar perto de qualquer um. Na verdade eu não podia chegar perto deles, porque minha mãe me proibia disso, mesmo sabendo que eu queria estar por dentro de tudo. Meu pai me contava o que podia depois dos encontros, dizia que eu era muito novo para ficar sabendo de todos os detalhes e só me falava uma coisa ou outra.

Eram informações, de qualquer jeito. Mas por mais que eu quisesse saber das coisas, não gostaria de estar na mesma sala que os Comensais. Não tinha como evitar me tornar um deles, mas não queria ser _como_ eles. Queria ser como meu pai. Mas ele era corajoso, e essa era uma das virtudes que nos diferenciavam.

Acho que tudo se resume na diferença entre nós dois, afinal. Lucius Malfoy nunca teria vacilado em uma missão, nunca teria hesitado em matar alguém, nunca teria medo de chegar ao topo. Eu era diferente. Sempre me esforcei ao máximo para ser a pessoa certa a usar o anel da nossa família, deixar meu pai orgulhoso e substituí-lo como Comensal. Falhei em tudo. Faltou coragem, confiança, o que quer que seja preciso para construir um homem. Agora eu estou fugindo, estava fugindo antes mesmo de saber o que acontecia. Pelo menos tenho Snape do meu lado, mesmo que todos estejam nos procurando, isso me deixa mais calmo. Snape sempre soube me trazer à razão.

"Você não precisa se prender à marca negra, Draco. Se você não deixar que ela assuma o controle sobre seu corpo, ela não significará muita coisa."

Ergui os olhos para encontrá-lo me observando, preocupado, enquanto eu apertava o braço. Não respondi. Não sou digno de ter essa marca no meu braço, muito menos de não a ter. Não sou homem o suficiente para usar o anel que está no meu dedo. Não tenho coragem para ser um Comensal. Um ano foi o bastante para que eu conseguisse acabar com toda a família.

_Mamãe e papai, me desculpem._

FIM

* * *

**N/A: **Shiver s. tremor, arrepio, calafrio; **fragmento; lasca, caco (de vidro, etc) / vt. quebrar em cacos** / vi. tremer; ter calafrios; tiritar (de frio)

* * *

Reviews são super bem vindas ;) 


End file.
